This invention relates to a new and improved pocket bun bakery pan and, more particularly, to a pan movably connected to a plurality of pocket bun dies that are positionable in and out of the pan.
In the past, buns such as hotdog buns have been designed with preformed pockets therein. Such preformed pocket buns have been manufactured by cutting and removing a pocket portion from the bun prior to wrapping the buns. Such design features are shown in U.S. Design Pat., Ser. No. 205126. Various other methods of manufacturing pocket buns are shown to be old in the U.S. Pat., Ser. No. 2330410. The prior art shows that the methods of manufacturing pocket buns is both cumbersome and costly.